The invention relates to equipment which can be used in multi-color ball-point pens for writing and drawing, and also in devices for application, on various surfaces, of compounds consisting of different components, in particular glues, cosmetics, perfumes, and the like.
The prior art includes a device for multi-color writing, which consists of a set of writing units, each having an ink tube or the like containing a different-colored ink. The writing units are combined in a single pen body, and are interchangeable one with the other to enable differently colored inks to be applied to a writing surface. Among the disadvantages of such a device is its complexity arising from the need to use a special mechanism for exchanging the writing units, and also the difficulty of obtaining intermediate color shades. Another conventional design of a writing instrument for the writing device as described above consists of a body with a saddle in which a ball is placed to be used as a writing element and a feeding element with channels used to supply colored components to the ball. A disadvantage of such a device is that there is no way of reliably obtaining different colors or compositions with such a configuration.